


Jealousy

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Boyfriends, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Jealous!Sebastian, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian isn't all that fond of Kurt's new friendship with another local figure skater, Blaine Anderson.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The main story isn't going to contain any Blaine, but I thought this was a nice little look at Kurt and Blaine being friends. Includes a few canon elements with regard to Blaine's story line. Inspired by a new trend I've been seeing at the rink I go to of young boys skating in leather jackets. xD

“Have you thought about what music you’re going to skate to for the Spring Hop?” Blaine asks, sticking his hands in the pockets of his leather motorcycle jacket. Sitting beside Kurt in the penalty box, Blaine watches him sift through his warm-up playlist on his iPod.

Kurt and Blaine met at the LGBT skate night event Sebastian had taken Kurt to in Columbus. Blaine had been in the bathroom touching up the gel in his hair when Kurt came in. Kurt commented on how less gel would actually be healthier for his hair (since Blaine layered it on pretty thick, and daily, he’d remarked), and that his natural curls, which were visible in a few spots where his gel had failed to do its job, were actually more handsome than the helmet he’d created by gluing it all into place.

Blaine thanked him shyly, and explained that he did it because the curls made him self-conscious. They talked for a few minutes, traded fashion tips, compared coffee orders, and discovered that they shared a mutual appreciation for Sondheim musicals.

In a matter of minutes, they had become friends.

Sebastian didn’t realize how friendly they were until the past few days. Blaine has made it a point to stop by their rink every day after school on the way to his own private lesson, thus monopolizing _his_ boyfriend’s time.

Well, fifteen minutes of it, but that still irks Sebastian.

“I’ve narrowed it down,” Kurt says. “This is a recital, not a competition, so I want to do something a little different. Break some boundaries.”

“Makes sense. What are your choices?”

“I’m either going with Sia’s ‘The Greatest’ …”

“Ooo. That’s a powerful song.”

“That’s what I was thinking. Or something fun like Shaggy’s ‘I Need Your Love’.”

“That’s a _great_ song. It’s kinda _sexy,_ ” Blaine agrees enthusiastically, which helps Kurt make his decision. He’d been considering holding on to the Sia song. Skating to it would make a greater impact in a competition setting – not to ensure a win, but to make a statement. “And, will you be skating solo … or do you have a partner?”

“Solo. I asked my boyfriend if he’d skate with me, but he said he’d rather watch me perform this time around.”

Kurt has mentioned his boyfriend before. He doesn’t shut up about him, actually. But Blaine has yet to be introduced. In Columbus, Blaine had to leave before he got the chance to see Kurt again, and here at the rink, Sebastian tends to make himself scarce when Blaine shows up, so Blaine’s not even entirely sure which boy on the ice Kurt’s boyfriend is, though he’s more than certain the guy watches them from somewhere in the crowd. But today, the rink is empty – only about four other people practicing, and two of them are under the age of six. Blaine raises his eyes and peeks around. His gaze falls on one boy in particular whose glare Blaine has sworn he’s felt since he arrived – a boy in a long, red coach’s coat, seething from the opposite end of the ice. “Now, would he be the tall guy in hockey skates, staring me down like he wants to murder me?”

Without looking up from his iPod, Kurt says, “That would be him. You get used to it.”

“He’s a handsome guy,” Blaine admits, giving the glaring boy a cordial nod. Sebastian nods stiffly back.

“He is.” Kurt smiles subconsciously as he stows his iPod in his pocket.

“It must be nice having someone watch out for you.”

Kurt knows that comment is in reference to the bullying Blaine has had to endure in public school. Luckily, his parents transferred him to a private school where he would be safer. He says he has lots of friends at his new school, but Kurt still gets the impression that he’s kind of lonely.

Blaine’s a hopeless romantic, just like Kurt, looking for a special someone.

“We watch out for each other.” Kurt tilts his head and smiles at his boyfriend, whose eyes dart off, but only because the second Kurt looks his way, Sebastian’s fire begins to cool.

He doesn’t want it to. He wants this rink to feel twenty degrees warmer with the power of his stare.

“Well, I have to get going,” Blaine says. “I want the chance to warm-up before I hit the ice.”

“Thank you for stopping by.”

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy afternoon to talk.”

“Anytime. Come by whenever you want. In fact, stop by earlier. We can warm-up together.”

“I’d like that.”

Kurt stands and gives Blaine a quick hug, a hug that can’t be mistaken for anything other than platonic, but from the corner of his eye, Kurt sees Sebastian spin out backward and take off down the ice. Blaine watches Sebastian slide to a halt, then skate back the opposite way, repeatedly practicing one foot stops while he waits for his boyfriend.

“I think you’d better settle your man down. He looks a bit agitated.”

“Like I said, you get used to it.”

Blaine glances one last time at the boy who has suddenly found himself a hockey stick, and says, “Yeah, I’m outta here. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Kurt looks Sebastian’s way, chuckling when he sees what made Blaine head out the door so quickly. With a fond roll of his eyes, he returns to the ice, skating across to his menacing boyfriend, extremely involved in batting a puck.

“What’s up?” Kurt asks, stopping just short of the business end of Sebastian’s stick.

“What’s up with you and James Dean over there?” Sebastian asks, not taking his eyes off the ice.

“Absolutely nothing. We were just talking about my song selection for the Spring Hop … and _you_.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian huffs. “I bet you were.” Kurt sighs while Sebastian mumbles under his breath, “Sitting so close together. Who wears a leather jacket ice skating anyway …?”

Kurt skates forward and blocks the puck with his blade. He puts a hand on Sebastian’s wrist and moves his stick aside. He slides into Sebastian’s space, unzips his coat, and slips inside. Then he wraps his arms around his waist. It’s reflex when Sebastian puts his arms around Kurt’s body and holds him tight.

Their start together in this unlikely relationship was rocky. And as cocky as Sebastian has always been about school and about skating, it’s where Kurt is concerned that his self-confidence takes a hit. From what Sebastian has seen and heard about Blaine Anderson, he seems like the kind of guy that Kurt would be dating if he weren’t dating Sebastian. Sebastian had been on Kurt’s case hard for months before they ever realized they had anything in common. Kurt and Blaine became besties in seconds. They talk about clothes and skin care and Broadway musicals, all topics that Sebastian can’t seem to get the hang of. And Kurt doesn’t force him. But maybe it would be easier for him to date someone like Blaine, who’s already into all of that stuff.

Who treated him like a gentleman from day one.

The pre-made perfect boyfriend for Kurt - no fuss, no muss, and no heartache involved.

Just as Sebastian is about to tell him so, Kurt catches his mouth, words and all, and in a rare moment of PDA, kisses him. It’s a soft slide of his lips against Sebastian’s, but Sebastian wants it to last. He drops his stick, swivels Kurt from view, and wraps him in his coat so that Kurt will kiss him for as long as he’s comfortable.

Hidden inside Sebastian’s coat, Kurt makes a bold move, slipping his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. Before Sebastian can return the gesture, Kurt buries his forehead into Sebastian’s shoulder.

“What was that for?” Sebastian pants, warmer than normal within the shield of his coat with Kurt breathing against his neck.

“I’m trying to prove something to you, you big blockhead.”

“And that is …?”

“That I’m _your_ boyfriend, remember? You’re the guy I’m dating. You’re the one I wanted to skate with at the Spring Hop.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather watch you.”

“So you keep saying.” Kurt runs the tip of his nose against Sebastian’s, trying to lure a smile out of him. “ _You’re_ the one I want to be with, Sebastian. No one else.”

“I just want you to be sure.”

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be here. You should know that by now.”

“I guess. But maybe … sometimes … I think you deserve better.”

“Why don’t you let me worry about that, hmm? That way you don’t go doing something stupid like breaking up with me because you think it’s what’s best for me. I don’t want my life to be like an episode of _Pretty Little Liars_ or something.”

“Thank _God_ they’re canceling that show.”

“I know, right?”

Sebastian sighs. “I’m sorry if I made your little friend uncomfortable with my death glare.”

“No, you’re not,” Kurt says, giving him a playful shove.

Sebastian tries to look sincere, but a laugh slips past his lips. “You’re right. I’m not. But I’m trying to be the good guy.”

Kurt slips his hands up Sebastian’s back, over his compression shirt, and scratches lightly down his spine. “Well, whether you like Blaine or not, you’re still succeeding.”

Kurt gives him another kiss, one passionate enough to make Sebastian blush.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Sebastian asks, praying the answer will be _go back to my house and make out_.

“Well, we have two choices. You can keep playing with your stick while I practice, or maybe you could help me choreograph my number?”

“Are you gonna do the sexy song?”

Kurt laughs, wondering if he should tell Sebastian that Blaine thinks that song is sexy, too.

_Mmm, probably not._

“Yes, I’m going to do the sexy song.”

“Good.” Sebastian grins. “Then we should start by making out some more.”

“And how is _that_ going to help?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows bounce up suggestively. “Research.”


End file.
